


I'll never leave you alone

by horrible_person



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Depression, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 10:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16763737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horrible_person/pseuds/horrible_person
Summary: Tyler had an accident two weeks ago. Two weeks in which he was alone with Blurryface. This would have been horrible if he had not been there...





	I'll never leave you alone

POV Tyler

The accident was almost two weeks ago. Two weeks in which I was tied to this bed and could do nothing against Blurryface.

Thatwould have been the worst two weeks I could have imagined, had he not been there. Whom I mean? The answer to the question of why I am still alive: Joshua William Dun.

Josh is one of those people who has the gift of always being there for someone at the right time. I can not count how many times he protected me from Blurryface. Every time I tried to get that voice out of my head, which I could only do with my blades for a few minutes, Josh came to help me.Every goddamn time. And every time he stayed calm and caring. Actually, I hate myself for doing this to him, for having to see me sitting there every time and for being unable to do the same for him. He's such a great person, he just does not deserve me.

_Nobody deserves you! You are a failure. You are not even able to have a reasonable friendship. It's a miracle that Josh still does not hate you for what you do to him! And then you can not put an end to the whole thing! How pathetic!_

  
And there he is again, Blurryface. My faithful companion and greatest enemy. And now nothing can do against him. I'm exposed to him without protection.

  
_Tyler Joseph ... The biggest loser I've ever seen. To be unable to stand on your own two feet ..._

  
No, that is not correct!

  
_Oh yes? And why does your little Josh have to treat your arms over and over again and give you along? Why are you not alone in being able to assert yourself against me?_

  
That has nothing to do with each other! A tear ran down my cheek.

  
_You're just a puppet. My puppet!_

  
"Shut up!" I screamed rather loudly. Shortly thereafter, there was a knock on the door. A nurse opened the door and came in and asked, "Mr. Joseph, you called. Are you missing something? "

"No, no. I'm fine. ", I answered, whereupon the nurse left the room again. I turned in my bed and looked out the window. Lost in my thoughts, I tried to give Blurryface as little attention as possible. I closed my eyes.

**Like every day, I drove the same route home by car. It was dark, as always. But today it was a little bit different. I can not say exactly what was different, but since the morning I've had the feeling that today is not a good day. And that's the way it should be.**  
**So I drove in my car along a country road and had it as always my car radio quite loud. I could not see the road ahead of me because it was so dark, but I drove that route every day, so I knew where to accelerate and where to brake. At least that's what I thought. I drove on, not realizing that I was feeding myself to the crossroads. Unfortunately, the street lights did not work, so I did not notice it until it was too late. From the side came first two lights, then a honk and then a bang and then nothing. "I won.", I heard the voice saying in my head.**

Sweatbathed, I was startled. I looked around. Everything was as usual. The same white walls, the same dreary picture on the wall. Again, this dream of the accident. Always the same. Since two weeks.

I looked at the clock. 7:30 pm. Would Josh still come today? Until now he came every single day. Just as I was thinking about asking the nurse for dinner there was a knock on the door again.

"Come in?" I said. The door opened and Josh came in with a tablet in his hand.

"The nurse just gave me this. She said when she wanted to bring it to you, you slept and she did not want to disturb you.“, Josh said, putting the tablet down on the table, taking a chair and sitting down at my bedside.

"Thank you. I am glad that you are here now. He got too loud again.“ I said, glancing down at my bed, unable to meet Josh's eyes.

„What did he say?“

„That I'm a failure, can not get things done and nobody deserves me ..."

"Hey,", Josh took my hand, "do not listen to him. You are a wonderful person with a unique personality. "

  
_Come on loser, show him your love! You see, you can not! He did not deserve you, you just use him!_

  
I jumped and grabbed my forehead. I crouched on the other edge of the bed. There was silence for Josh, but the voice in my head was louder than ever.

  
"Tyler," the familiar voice broke the silence.

"Go Josh," I mumbled.

"Tyler everything is good".

"Go," I said, louder this time.

"Tyler, I'm here."

"Leave me alone!" I yelled at him and hated myself for that at the same moment.

"Tyler look at me," he said with a calm voice that I can not describe.

"Leave me alone!" I yelled again.

"Tyler!" Josh said in a slightly louder voice. He leaned over and rested his knee on the mattress. Then he put his warm hands on my icy shoulders and looked deep into my eyes.

Under other circumstances, I would have enjoyed this moment. He was so close to me that I could feel his breath and looked at me with his beautiful hazel eyes.With his typical, calm, deep voice, he said:

"Tyler, I've already left you alone and almost lost you to that asshole Blurryface. I dont want that. You are the most important person in my life. I don‘t know what I would do without you. I'll never let you alone again! "

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this little One-Shot up to here. Let me know if you liked it. And please share it.
> 
> xoxo Yasmin


End file.
